A Tie Between the Two
by Jenniesthename
Summary: Kuromajo, Nami. A girl who's been the sacrificial bride for a year now due to Karlheinz's command that she must not die. As the new students, the Mukami brothers, attend her school, she finds herself conflicted between the two groups of vampire men. This is a conflicted love triangle of Nami, Subaru, and Kou.


**Thank you to Shiranai Atsune for requesting me to write this story! This is a fanfiction about DL mainly focusing on their OC Nami Kuromajo. I DO NOT OWN THE OC AGAIN IT BELONGS TO SHIRANAI ATSUNE! I JUST OWN THE THE WRITING. I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **Credits go to my friend mibun for helping me write it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"I can't believe it's been a year now." she thought to herself as she rode in the limo along with the Sakamaki household. She was seated next to the white-haired vampire like always and slightly lifted her arm onto the armrest of the seat. Seated next to this white-haired male was Kuromajo, Nami, one of the many "sacrificial brides" that were given to the Sakamakis. She is a girl of fair skin and wavy shoulder-length, pale-lavender hair. Her eyes shined an emerald green color that only made her fair complexion stand out even more. She stood at about average height and had a slim slender figure due to her circumstances with the boys.

In a daze, she stared out the window, not paying attention to the boys surrounding her as they traveled to their night school. She began to think of how the past year had treated her. She wondered if she changed at all since she had joined them as a "sacrificial bride". Sadly for her, her daydreaming had been cut short as the limo stopped in front of the school's gates. She flinched forward, waking up from her thoughts and returned back to reality. Nami could feel her body beginning to fall forward towards the ground and with this she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the limo floor. To her surprise, she did not feel the pain of landing face first into the ground and slowly opened her eyes only to spot Subaru holding onto the back of her blazer, keeping her above the ground. "Geez can you be even more damn useless?" he stated with an agitated tone as he put her back onto her feet.

She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, "Well sorry for being 'useless'." she said as she rolled her eyes at him. With that said, she jumped out of the limousine and started her way towards class. Subaru only watched as she walked away and grabbed his head in an irritated manner, "Damn she's a fucking pain in the ass." he muttered under his breath as he was soon to follow her. Nami was irritated with how Subaru would always insult her constantly. It was clear that she felt this way with her body language and verbal responses to his brute nature. Although she felt annoyed with him, she couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied making him feel annoyed about her. When she caught herself feeling this type of emotion, she stopped in her tracks and froze slightly. Nami was not sure as to why she felt that way and it was rather strange for her to find joy in someone else's grief.

"Mmm have I really changed that much?" she thought to herself as she stood frozen in the hallway. Once more, Nami was brought back to reality by a sudden flinch forward as someone had bumped into her, causing her to actually hit the ground, unlike before. She let out a groan as a slightly medium-high pitched male called out to her, "Yooo~ are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into ya." he said as his voice seemed to get closer to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see who had bumped into her and to her surprise, it was Kou, the famous idol boy of this generation. "K-Kou..?!" she said slightly loud. His eyes opened widely and covered her mouth instantly. "Not so loud… people don't know yet, M~Neko chan~" he said as he smiled brightly. Her cheeks flushed a deep red color from being in front of her all time favorite idol, Kou. "I just transferred here, do you think you can show me to my homeroom?" Kou asked with a slightly flirtatious wink.

Nami gulped down her saliva as she simply nodded her head as her mouth was still covered his his hand. He chuckled slightly at her cute reaction and removed his hand from her mouth before lifting her onto back onto her feet. "Thank you M~Neko chan!" he said taking her hand into his and pulling her off into the hall. "My homeroom is A103." he said with a smile as he slightly leaned himself forward to get a good view of her face. "A-A103?.." she repeated as she had to recollect her train of thought. "A-Ah that's my homeroom too!" Nami had said as she jumped slightly. Kou gave her a bright happy smile as he tugged her towards him, "Well then show me the way~"

Nami smiled widely, she was completely overjoyed with the idea that she was walking with _the_ Kou Mukami! By the time that she snapped back to reality, she didn't even realize that she was leading him the wrong way. Frantically looking around, a worried and nervous expression grew on her face. "Umm… this doesn't look very familiar…" she muttered as she stopped in her tracks. Kou held a smirk on his face as he pulled her arm towards him. Nami let out a gasp and turned her head towards him, looking directly into his eyes as she felt his force. Kou only gave her a smile with a small wink as he began to drag her off in another direction she was not knowledgeable of. "K-Kou where are we going…?" Nami asked as she followed obediently behind him. With this being heard, he turned his head back to look at her and placed a finger over his lips, "Shh…" he said as he turned his head back around.

The two of them continued to walk towards a direction she had not known existed, going up stairs to reach new floors that she had never traveled on before. With a push of a door, Kou smiled, "Here it is!" he said with a tone of excitement in his voice. Nami tilted her head to the side as a sudden light shined as the door opened, causing her to close her eyes. She felt the tight pressure against her hand release and with this cue, she opened her eyes. The sight of the night sky glowed in her eyes. "Whoa…" she said almost speechless as she stared at the radiant sky. "Isn't this pretty M~Neko chan?" he said as he smiled the brightest smiled she had seen so far.

"This is so beautiful…" she said as kept her gaze up at the night sky. She had never imagined that the night sky would look this beautiful since she never really got the opportunity to see it while living with the Sakamakis. Taking this into his advantage, Kou moved closer to her, close the distance between them and grabbed onto her hand gently. Feeling his motion of his, she dropped her head to look at him, "Kou…?" she asked as her cheeks flushed a red color, "You know you're really cute when you make that face…" he said as he pulled her slightly towards him, their chest touching each other as their lips were only inches from one another.

During this, Subaru was looking for the troublesome Nami as they shared class together and she had not arrived yet. He didn't like to admit that he cared for her a little but he sure did in his mind. Walking through the halls of their class section, he could not catch up the strong and sweet smelling scent of her. "Damn where the hell did she go?" he said scratching his head and giving out a big sigh. Since she wasn't on the second floor, he decided to travel up. When he traveled up to the third floor, he could smell her strong strong scent just slightly. "What the hell is she doing up here?" he groaned as he continued to follow the smell of her fragrant. The more he followed, the more it lead him towards the stairs that went up to the roof top. His sharp ruby eyes widened slightly as he reached the staircase, catching another smell with her, something that smelled like a boy to be more specific a vampire boy.

He ran up the steps and when he reached the top of them, he quickly took a firm grip onto the door handle and turned it, pushing it open with a swift, quick motion. "Nami!" he shouted out as his eyes captured the image of the blonde-haired boy with her. Nami jumped slightly as she heard Subaru's deep, hoarse voice call out her name, "S-Subaru?" she mumbled as Kou backed up from her. "Yikes, looks like the knight in shining armor is here." Kou said as he let go of Nami and brought his hands into the air. His posture resembled that of some type of criminal getting caught by the police. Subaru was outraged. He began to run towards them, his hand pulled back into a tight fist, ready to punch this boy. "Shut up!" Subaru growled as he charged forward. Nami turned her head back and witnessed what Subaru was doing and quickly moved to the side.

Her eyes were glued onto Subaru's fist as her voice rang out, "Subaru wait!" Of course she knew that Subaru would not wait for her and that's definitely what he did. He lunged his heavy fist forward at the still Kou and within in seconds, the impact was caught in the palm of Kou's hand. Subaru squinted his eyes at Kou and gave out a grunt as he pulled his fist back. Seeing this, Kou gave a soft smirk to Subaru's reaction and stuck out his tongue, "Why the long face, Subaru-kun?" Kou said with a friendly voice. Subaru backed up a little and took a firm hold of Nami's wrist, pulling her towards him. Nami fell into his chest and her arms instinctively wrapped around his rather large torso to gain support. Her eyes looked at the two frantically. How did Kou know Subaru's name and how did he stop Subaru's strong punch? "Don't lay a hand on my stuff." Subaru said with a strong tone as his hand moved down to wrap around her waist, holding her tightly to him. His glare against Kou strengthen as his lips parted, his voice ready to come, "Filthy half-breed." he said as he bent his knees and used his other arm to pick up Nami completely, bridal style.

In an instant, Nami's face blushed deeply once more and shut her eyes tightly in pure embarrassment. She could feel a slight breeze of wind pass by her and then Subaru's voice began to call her name, "Nami, open your eyes." he said towards her, his voice irritated and still sharp from the encounter. Nami opened her eyes slowly like Subaru had said and found herself with him in the infirmary. Not only that but she saw how she was in his lap and quickly tried to move away but Subaru resisted her urges and kept her still, "Stop squirming and stay still." he said as he growl slightly. She could tell that Subaru was not in the happiest of moods so her squirming actions stopped quickly. "Subaru why are you upset?" she asked, seeing the look of anger clearly on his face. "Stay away from him…" He said as the look of anger only grew in his expression. "Subaru I don't-" she muttered out as Subaru cut her off with his hoarse growl, "Stop being an idiot and just do as I say. He's a vampire like me and your idiotic-self almost got snacked on," he said as he moved in closer to Nami, "I don't want that happening because you're mine…" he said as he lowered his head, closing in on her neck and opening his mouth.

His sharp fangs dug into the flesh of her neck, the sounds of his drinking echoed in her mind as the pain had reached her. "S-Subaru..." she mumbled out as a cry for him to stop but his anger fueled his desire to feast on her more. Her vision became hazy as he continued to suck more from her. Her body was beginning to fall weak and her vision going dark. "Stay away from him…" were the last words she could hear and understand from Subaru as she fell unconscious.


End file.
